16 and Pregnant
by TheAnonymousWriter599
Summary: AmeliaXArizona pairing. Riley Shepard was like any other teenager, she had two loving parents, a good life, supportive friends and an amazing boyfriend but now she is trouble when she has to her parents she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

In this story Callie and Arizona never got back together after Africa, so Sofia is not Arizona's daughter.

Sixteen year old Riley Shepard was like any other teenager. She had two loving parents, supportive friends and an amazing boyfriend.

But now Riley is faced with one of the toughest circumstances a teenager should never experience... Pregnancy.

Only thing to do now is tell her parents...

 **Chapter 1**

Riley woke up nauseous, but what's new now a days. she's about 9 weeks pregnant and she knows she is going to start showing anytime soon.

She sneaks down the hall to the bathroom trying not to throw up on the way there.

She reaches the bathroom finally after what feels like a lifetime and starts to throw up what's left In her stomach.

Once she's done, she's so drained she just sits against the bathtub contemplating her next move.

Suddenly Riley hears a knock a the door and a small voice whispering,

'Ry... can I come in ?'

Riley knows she doesn't have a choice so she reaches up and slowly opens the door so her mother can enter.

 _Amelia Shepard has always been a light sleeper so as soon as she heard the retching she knew something was up, so she slowly moved out of her room careful to wake the sleeping beauty beside her._

Amelia walks into the small bathroom and sits next to the teenager bringing her into her arms.

Riley knew that living with two doctors would be a struggle for her to hide the morning sickness, which ended up being morning, noon and Night sickness.

'Are you okay Ry ?' Questioned Amelia,

' I Don't think so momma, ' sobbed Riley, Amelia automatically knew something was up, Riley hasn't called the older woman 'momma' since she was 10.

'Do you need anything; water, meds, help back to bed ? ' offered the older woman.

Riley contemplated the answers for a few seconds then croaked, ' water would be good ',

Amelia nodded and went to fetch a glass of water from downstairs.

When Amelia returned Riley was half asleep against the cold porcelain, so Amelia set the glass of water down and lifted the small girl into her arms. She managed to get Riley into bed without making too much noise, She tucked the smaller girl into bed and couldn't help and stare at home much she looked like her other mother, the love of her life.

Amelia was shaken out of her thought by the soft voice of her daughter ' momma... could you stay... please ?' She looked up and was met with the pout that she believes Arizona invented... the one she could never say no to.

Amelia reluctantly got into the small bed and brought her daughter close to her,she whispered sweet nothings to her daughter until she was asleep, she to was not far behind.

But if only she knew the real reason her daughter was sick...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for another short chapter, I've been stressed about my GCSEs but now they are over I'll hopefully be able to write longer chapters :)

Chapter 2

Arizona woke up and was met by the cold sheets of where her wife's body should be.

She decided to go search for her human hot water bottle. She reaches beside her for her leg and put it in place.

The blonde slowly crept out of her room and was met by a sound she would recognise anywhere...

Amelia's soft snores.

She walked towards the soft noise which lead her towards Riley's room, the door slowly opened and Arizona was met with a sight that put her in complete awe, Riley wrapped up in Amelia's embrace.

She knew the two would have to get up soon but decided to leave them be.

It was now 06:45 so Arizona knew that there was no point in going back to bed just for 15 minutes of extra sleep.

What she didn't know was that she was going to regret that decision later.

The blonde went downstairs and started to make herself a simple breakfast, she had just placed her bread in the toaster when two hands suddenly blinded her vision,

 _'Guess who ?' Asks the mysterious woman,_

 _'Jennifer Lawerence, have you finally came for me! '_ The blonde retaliated.

That earned her a slap on the shoulder, she then turned around and brought her wife into her arms.

' _Hi!' Grinned Amelia,_

 _'I saw you and Ry,' mentioned the blonde as she rested her head on the crook of the brunettes shoulder,_

 _'I woke up about 3 to her throwing up, so I sat with her and she asked me to stay. She called me momma, Zo it just broke my heart.' Exclaimed Amelia,_

 _' I know. I know, it's not easy when it's your own tiny human. When she wakes up give her some paracetamol and some dry toast. Now I need to go shower! ' mumbled Arizona, leaving the warm embrace._

 _'Need any help?' Mocked Amelia as she watched the blonde move further away._

Arizona Shuffled into their bathroom and locked the door, she turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. As the shower was warming up she removed her leg and got into the shower.

After she was done Arizona quickly got out of the shower and dried herself. The blonde changed into her outfit for the day and dried her hair, she decide not to make up on as she was already late for work. Now all she had to do it place her trash in the garbage can and off the went to work, but nothing could prepare her for the item she was met with when she opened the bin...

A positive pregnancy test.

 _Thoughts spiralled through her head._

 _'Whose is it?'_

 _'Is Amelia cheating ?'_

 _'It couldn't be Riley's...could it'_


End file.
